Second Chances
by Swan's feather
Summary: What would happen if Ashfur became Squirrelflight's mate instead of Brambleclaw? Read this story to find out! A one-shot


"Ashfur!" yowled Leafpool "Get over here now you mouse-brain Squirrelflight's giving birth".

Ashfur ran across the Thunderclan camp and into the nursery.

"Squirrelflight, are you all alright!" mewed Ashfur worriedly

"Of course I am, you mouse-brained tom" mewed Squirrelflight fondly

"Ashfur, stop being a bother and get some moss!" spat Leafpool.

Ashfur hurried out of the nursery and into the medicine cat den. He looked around franticly for the moss.

"You can't even get some moss for your mate" spat Brambleclaw

"I would've been a much better father and mate" he spat and stalked away

Ashfur ignored his negative comment and kept on looking. Eventually he found it. He grabbed it and ran into the nursery.

"You've been long enough Ashfur, now go and find a stick for Squirrelflight to bite down on while she's giving birth" commanded Leafpool

Ashfur bolted out of the nursery and out of the camp. He ran to the great-oak and retrieved the best stick he could find. When he had found one he ran back to the camp like his life depended on it.

When he arrived back at camp he ran into the nursery.

"I'm back Squirrelflight!"

"Get out of here you lousy mouse-brained tom" spat Squirrelflight

"What?" said Ashfur with disbelief

"I would listen to your mate" offered Leafpool

Ashfur stalked out of the nursery and sighed.

"What's wrong Ashfur?" asked his mother Brindleface

"Squirrelflight called me a lousy mouse-brained tom" he answered

Brindleface chuckled "You have no idea do you?" "When she-cats are expecting kits they get annoyed very easily, especially in labour" "Now get back in the nursery, Squirrelflight needs you"

"Thank you Brindleface" thanked Ashfur and ran back into the nursery.

"Ashfur!" "Get over here now I need your help" commanded Leafpool

"What do you want me to do Leafpool?" asked Ashfur franticly

"Calm Squirrelflight down, please" asked Leafpool desperately

"Squirrelflight, deep breaths please" said Ashfur franticly. But Squirrelflight ignored him and nothing changed.

Then something strange happened, Brambleclaw padded into the nursery and sat down next to Squirrelflight.

"Hey Squirrelflight" greeted Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight flicked her tail in recognition that he was there.

"So what are you going to call your kits?"

"They might not even survive" spat Squirrelflight

"Your kits will be strong and healthy kits, just like you and Ashfur" reassured Brambleclaw as he put his tail on Squirrelflight's back. Ashfur started to step forward but Leafpool stopped him.

"Leave them Ashfur, Brambleclaw is calming Squirrelflight down okay?" mewed Leafpool. Ashfur nodded and watched them closely. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight had been very good friends to close for Ashur's liking but in the end Squirrelflight had chosen him. Than Squirrelflight gave yowl as the first kit came out.

"It's a tom Squirrelflight" exclaimed Brambleclaw. Leafpool looked at Brambleclaw with gratitude. Then followed two she-cats. Ashfur looked at the kits with amazement he was their father!

He started to study his kit's appearances. The tom was a dark ginger colour with blue eyes, the first she-cat was ginger and white and the second she-cat was a silver with white paws.

"They're beautiful Squirrelflight, I wish I was the father" sighed Brambleclaw and padded away. Ashfur looked at Brambleclaw. He would've made a good mate he thought. He looked at Squirrelflight there were mixed emotions shown in her eyes, hurt, love and most of all sadness

"Ashfur, what do you want to name them?" asked Squirrelflight quietly

"Squirrelflight, they're so beautiful I just can't name them" mewed Ashfur

"I know they're beautiful Ashfur, but they need names" joked Squirrelflight

"Well, I think you should name them, because beautiful kits should be named by a beautiful mother" mewed Ashfur

"Well the tom can be Hawkkit, the Ginger and white she-cat can be Lightkit" Squirrelflight mewed

"What about the other she-cat?" asked Ashfur

"You can name her"

"What about Creekkit?"offered Ashfur

"It's perfect" mewed Squirrelflight

"I'm quiet tired Ashfur" yawned Squirrelflight

"Okay, goodnight" mewed Ashfur

**6 moons later**

"Hawkkit come here and sit still" sighed Squirrelflight struggling to groom him

"Lightkit don't roll in that puddle you'll make you're fur all dirty again" commanded Squirrelflight

"Creekkit, wake up!" spat Squirrelflight.

Ashfur padded into the nursery.

"Ashfur!" cried the kits and jumped on him.

"The mighty kits have defeated me" mewed Ashfur mockingly

"Come on kits we have to get ready for you apprentice ceremony" mewed Squirrelflight

"But we want to play with Ashfur" complained Hawkkit

"Listen to your mother" scolded Ashfur

The kits scrambled into Squirrelflight's nest and waited for their turn to be groomed.

"Thank you Ashfur" mewed Squirrelflight

"It's okay Squirrelflight, anything for my mate" smiled Ashfur

Squirrelflight quickly groomed her kits for their apprentice ceremony.

Firestar's yowl echoed around the camp.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at high rock" "Hawkkit, Lightkit and Creekkit are six moons old and are ready to become apprentices"


End file.
